The Day After The Day Christine Left Him
by Janson48180
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens in between Raoul and Christine leaving the Phantoms lair, and Christine dying? Well now you won't have to! INSANITY WARNING!


**HI! O.K. Now I am a little new at this! I have never really put up a story but I have written others. So... I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! And you can even lie about the story and say that you liked it! I don't mind! I would actually prefer if you did that! So just keep in mind that you don't have to be honest, just say something good about it. Please?**

**JUST KIDDING! You can say whatever you want! A little constructive criticism is something that my parents tell me that I need all the time! "Hit Me With Your Best Shot."**

**The Day After The Day Christine Left Him  
By: Janson48180**

Hello. If you are reading this story you probably have way to much time on your hands. ( Just like I have way too much time on my hands.) And if your reading this you have probably never read any of my other stories. You might ask,"Why do you say this?" Well, it is simply because if you have you would not dare read this here right now! But now that you have started there is, I hate to say it, NO turning back! ( Author laughs insanely: MUAHAHAHAHA!) Anyway. This is the story after The Phantom Of The Opera. Before Christine dies anyway. Yeah, so, if you thought that Raoul and Christine just run off and the Phantom lives in agony for 37 years, your all wrong. But all mysteries will soon be solved. Now all you have to do is keep reading! Trust me you won't regret it! Well, you know what, I'm not going to say that! Because, some of you just might!

A not so long time ago in a country not so far away, DING DONG DING DONG! The Invisible Grand Father Clock Big Bob (Authors note:I like the name Bob a lot! Maybe a little bit too much, but yeah I had to use it because Big Ben was already taken! Haha. Author laughs to self. Keep reading.) dinged and donged very very loud! A little too loud for our good old buddy and pal, Erik! (Author likes Erik very much, but, right now he is not going through such a good time! Maybe this is authors fault, maybe this is not authors fault! You have to decide for yourself!)

At this particular moment he is looking for his dirty white mask which hides the only part about him that comes even close to looking as bad as Raoul! He couldn't find it anywhere, he looked everywhere! In drawers, in his closet, under tables, in the water that is in the lake under the lair that the angry mob destroyed, under his candles, in his stacks of music, everywhere. ( Authors note: Meg took it! HeHeHeHeHe! But our Phantom fellow does not know this!) So our beloved friend decided to get dressed! But it seems that the night before he tore up all his clothes due to a horrible series of events! ( Authors note:Just in case you forgot! Christine left him, Raoul took his boat, the chandelier fell and because of that darn old thing the whole Opera House caught on fire and Erik doesn't think that any of it was his fault! He blames it all on Bob the Marshmallow Dude who as Erik says,"Told him to do all of it!" Back to the story.) All that was left for him to where was his chili pepper outfit from his 4 year old Halloween Celebration. It was a bit snug but it didn't bother him much. He had more important things on his mind. Such as where his mask was. So, he decided to go out and look for it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard it from everyone that saw him. ( As you can imagine, he looked quit funny! But scary too.) First he went to the Mall. There he met Bob The Big Bad Pot-Bellied Bunny Clown! He had a big purple nose, with purple eyeshadow and matching blush! He wore size 573 red boots with a tight red and yellow striped clown outfit. ( Oh and there's also yellow bunny ears and whiskers too!)

"HOHOHO!" You look so funny!" He called out to our friend Erik.

He stopped dead in his tracks and he said,"Stupid bunny! I may look funny but you look absolutely ridiculous! Bob The Big Bad Pot-Bellied Bunny Clown now feels horribly sorry for what he said and follows Erik over to Jeepers to help him look for the mask.

MEANWHILE

Raoul looks at himself in the mirror.

"Hm? Hm?" He thinks to himself. "AHA!" he shouts as he applies his new pink blush instead of the blue one. ( Don't ask my why he has blue blush or even where he got it from because I don't know! He just does!) He had already put mascara on his lips, lipstick on his eyelashes, and fake eyelashes on his eyebrows. ( Raoul doesn't look so good but thats O.K. because no we can all throw our heads back and laugh!)

Christine is now very unhappy because Raoul has hogged the mirror for the past 14 hours. Christine yells at him for it but it doesn't do much good. Because now Raoul has assured her that this is a rather mild mirror situation and that he is usually in front of the mirror for much longer, so she should be happy with what she gets. Now Christine assures him that unless he gives the mirror and all of her make-up and hair care objects back, she will leave forever.

"NEVER" Raoul exclaims as though hair gel had just became extinct, "I will never let them go!"

Christine now packs her things and leaves. ( Raoul now cries hysterically and will all get to laugh at him just one more time! HAHAHAHAHA! Now I know what your thinking, you think that you know what is going to happen in the rest of my story. You think that Christine is going to go back to Erik, Raoul cries and mostly everyone lives happily ever after! AAWWW! Thats so sweet! WRONG! If that were true, the rest of my story would go like this:

Christine now had only one thing left on her mind! Erik! She ran to the lair and he wasn't there, she found the "Meet Bob The Bib Bad Pot-Bellied Bunny Clown At The Mall " video game on the floor and knew where he was. At the mall with Bo The Big Bad Pot-Bellied Bunny Clown. When she found him they shared a big hug and they got married and lived happily ever after while Raoul moved into the Beauty Shop. THE END

LAME! That was horrible now keep reading what really happens. Authors note complete) She figures that Erik is very upset with her after all of the evil things that she did to him the night before so she DOES NOT go to his lair. She goes to Star Bucks in the Mall ( Which just so happens to be right next to Jeepers!) to get a Triple Cafe Lat Capachinoe with red rose shaped sprinkles, and gummy Phantoms on top!

As soon as she walked out she saw Bob The Big Bad Pot-Bellied Bunny Clown through the glass in Jeepers! She runs in for an autograph because he is her favorite Bunnyateer! ( Did I mention that Bob The Big Bad Pot-Bellied Bunny Clown is a Bunnyateer which is a mix of Bunny and a Musketeer! I don't think that I did but now you know! Keep going! It gets better.) She runs into the store and she finds Bob with Erik on the "Weird Spiny Ride That Makes You Barf!" ( Yes that is actually it's name. But if thats too much for you, you can call it the "Always Bring An Umbrella To Jeepers Ride." It might not be shorter but it is funnier and overall better!)

Christine wonders,"Is it true? Can it be? Do I have something important in common with Erik? YES! I do! Me and him both love Bob The Big Bad Pot-Bellied Bunny Clown!"

She quickly ran up to the ride and as she was about to call out Erik's name, she remembered, she forgot to bring her umbrella. As Erik got off the ride he saw Christine's beautiful face hidden under a pile of vomit. They ran over to each other and in a very cheesy voice Christine said,"I would kiss you but then your beautiful face would be covered in vomit too." But Erik didn't care.

" I look weird enough as it is, nothing can make me look worse now!" (EVERYBODY CLOSE YOUR EYES! Wait, wait,wait,wait...O.K. you can look now, its over.) Christine was thrilled that Erik wasn't mad at her. Bob The Big Bad Pot-Bellied Bunny Clown was now in tears because he finally found somebody stupid enough to want his autograph! Erik and Christine went back to the Lair and they watched The Muppet Treasure Island. They were all happy until... Christine tried taking a sip of Erik's Doctor Pepper!He kicked her out like she was Raoul's hair dresser offering him an appointment! She grabbed her things and went back to Raoul. But all that she found when she went back to him was a note tacked to the door that said:

_Dear Christine,_

_I am at the groomers. And were all out of toilet paper. See you in 24 hours._

She was very upset with Raoul and she wanted to go back to Erik but, she ruined that. So, she decided to look up his phone number in the Yellow Pages!

37 HOURS LATER

Raoul still wasn't back and she couldn't find the Yellow Pages anywhere. But, this isn't too bad because she did figure out why she couldn't find the Yellow Pages. It turns out that in 1870 there was no such thing as phones. So she gave up.

37 YEARS LATER

Raoul has just gotten back from the Groomers and, well, while he was gone Christine died. When he went to visit her grave a rose and his ring was already there. Rauol was very confused. His brain had only so much room and it was filling up fast. So, he went to the Bar! That always made him feel better. There, he found the Phantom. He knew that it was him because half of his face looked horrible. But, now everyone was used to it. Because he never found his mask.

**Fin**


End file.
